On the Internet, content-sharing platforms and content-distribution platforms, like social networks, subscription media services, and others, allow users to consume a variety of media items and may allow users to connect to and share information and media items with each other. Many social networks include a content-sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include professionally produced audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, audio recordings, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smartphones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, and tablet computers) to access the content-sharing and distribution platforms to use, play, share, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
Because so many different types of media items may be available to users of a given content platform, such a platform may have a variety of uses. For example, even though many of the media items of a content platform may include both video components and audio components, users of the content platform may not want to receive both the video and audio components in certain circumstances. While efforts have been undertaken to facilitate user control in this regard, these efforts have not been entirely satisfactory.